Confessions of Lilly Truscott
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: Lilly looked at the body in shock... she didn't mean to do it. The plan was to talk to him and tell him that she loved her and he should back off... but it didn't happen that way... Liley femslash
1. confession one

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, or the Jonas brothers... especially nick. but if I did... I'd sell him on ebay for 50cents, cause that's what he's worth to me.**

**Anyways, this is going to be rated M, because of character death, angst, maybe a few cuss words, (I'm not sure) and it's Liley, So if any of that stuff bothers you don't read it , okey dokey :D Have a nice day.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Prologue_

_Lilly looked at the body in shock... she didn't mean to do it. The plan was to talk to him and tell him that she loved her and he should back off... but it didn't happen that way._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The scene of the crime**_

_She saw them... they kissed... then Miley left... Lilly went in the apartment. Her face was a violent shade of red, almost purple because she was so mad. She knocked on the door and HE let her in... _

_"Hey, Lilly what's up? Miley just left if your looking for her." He said slyly with that stupid smile on his face. She just wanted to slap him. "Actually I wanted to ask you something... are you two dating?" She knew the answer but what would he say? "No, you know Miley and I are just friends." He said, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. _

_"Nick..." she said in a dangerous tone... "Don't lie to me." She clenched her jaw and took a deep breath. " I'm... not, I just, well, I can't talk about this now.. maybe you should talk to Miley." He said and Lilly just tapped her foot impatiently... She loathed him so much that it was almost her obsession,as to hating him. She wanted Miley... Miley was hers... the image of her and Nick kissing drove her mad, she just wanted him to drop off the face of the earth. _

_"I saw you... you two kissed." She crossed her arms. He looked like he was starting to get angry too. " Don't tell anyone Lils, come on, she doesn't want the paparazzi all over us." He said uneasily. "I hate you." Lilly started. "You don't call me that, that's Miley's name for me and you have no right to say it. " Lilly said a little too demandingly. _

_"Look, just because you want her, it doesn't mean that she can't date anyone else." He crossed his arms, mimicking her. "You didn't even give me a chance, you just practically jumped her when you met her... I didn't even get a word in..." She stepped closer and clenched her fist and bit her tongue. The glare that she gave him was so scary that he swallowed hard and tried to keep his cool. _

_He knew about Lilly's temper, once she got mad that was it. "The only time I jumped her..." He started and them stepped closer so that their faces were only inches apart, he wanted to sych her out and scare her. "Was about an hour ago... but it was willingly... don't worry." He glared at her. She just stood there a few moments. staring into his eyes, not blinking, not flinching...just processing what he said with an ice cold glazed over look in her eye. She scared him... he was about to back up when she did one swift move, with so much force it knocked him over._

_She had punched him in the stomach without warning and he doubled over...coughing, She grabbed the back of his head and pushed his face into her knee as she brought it up she could hear his nose break. He then fell on the floor gasping and holding his face.She couldn't even think, or function when she mad, it was like she was possessed, she kicked him in the ribs once and then laughed as he spit out blood, all over his newly white carpeted floor. She turnd to leave and the stood there for a second and walked backwards about a half of a step, An evil smirk grew on her face and she kicked him one more time, without looking... she heard weeze... she had hit him in the chest, making it difficult to breathe._ Good... _she thought to herself._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

She left... went home, made some coffee, and then went to Miley's. She opened the door to Miley's house and the gorgeous brunette was sitting there on the couch crying her eyes out as if the world had fallen apart. She instantly ran over and embraced the love of her life. "Miles, oh my god, what happened?" She asked as Miley burried her face in Lilly's neck.

"He's dead... someone beat him up and it was so bad that he just stopped breathing and someone walking by Nick's apartment saw the door open, they were gonna shut it for him so that nobody would go in and steal anything, you know being nice, and they saw him on the floor. They called an ambulance but he was already dead... " She sobbed harder, soaking Lilly's neck and shoulder with her tears. " Who would kill him? Nobody has a reason to, he's one of the biggest singers ever, who would do that?" She asked as she looked up at Lilly with puffy red eyes.

Lilly pet the back of her head and kissed her on the cheek."Somebody sick... Miley, I have no clue... but I'll help you get through this, I love you Miles, You know that, right?" She reassured her. "I love you too Lils, your the best friend I could ever ask for." She continued to cling to Lilly... wondering who would ever do such a cruel thing...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Confession number one

I'm in love with Miley stewart.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: this is gonna be pretty angst and sad I think.. I've never really written a sad story or one full of angst so I guess I'm trying it out, I'm not sure if it'll be good so I apologize if it sucks or makes no sense.**


	2. confession two

**Disclaimer : I don't own Hannah Monana.**

**Lilly's Pov**

----------------------------------------------------------------

So, here I am... I'm trying to cry but I just can't. Is it weird if someone doesn't cry while they are at a funeral? Will they instantly look at me and see that I'm not sad, and point and shout and go crazy saying, "She did it! She's in love with Miley and she killed him!"

I hear a sniffle from the girl next to me. Excuse me.. I mean the angel sitting next to me... Miley. I feel a little bad because she's so upset, but at the same time... it feels so good to have her cling to me, and to have her breathing in my ear as I tell her it's all right. I love it when she finally manages her tears and then tells me she loves me and wouldn't know what to do without me. This scene happens everyday. I never get tired of it. The only thing I hate about it is that she's clinging to me because she's sad. I hate not seeing her smile, I miss my Smiley Miley.

Gah... it's almost over, now all we have to do is stand up and walk down the little isle and look at him all dressed up in his stupid suit and say goodbye or cry or just glance at him and grab the person next to you and whisper, "He was so young." and then leave. Here it comes, we're next. Miley grabs my hand. Oh god that tingle. We walk up to the coffin and she grips it tighter. The tears get heavier, She takes her other hand and grips my shoulder. Her face goes right into my chest and I swallow hard. I can't look at it... It's so wrong. I put a hand on the back of Miley's head, trying to soothe her and I looked up. There it was.

I looked at the body in shock... I didn't mean to do it. The plan was to talk to him and tell him that I loved her and he should back off... but it didn't happen that way...

I rubbed Miley's back and closed my eyes, I felt the sting... then the wetness coming out of my eyes. The tears finally came, and now that I didn't want them I couldn't stop myself from crying. I whispered, " I'm sorry." Miley looked up at me with sympathetic eyes. "It's not your fault Lilly. Let's go." She said and then lets go of my shoulder and pulled my hand, signaling me to follow her to the car.

It was the quietest ride ever, and the longest. We reached her house and instantly went upstairs to change. Mr.Stewart asked me earlier to spend the night because he didn't want his daughter alone after what had happened. I told him I'd stay and my mom dropped off my stuff. So when we reached her room I got my bag and headed towards the bathroom, but she stopped me. "Lilly you can just change in here, I'm not a perve or anything." She said, sweetly and then let the straps of her dress fall off her shoulders as she started to take her dress off. I blushed and looked away and then started to change.

When I was done I turned around to see Miley was sitting on the edge of her bed, with her chin in the palm of her hand. She looked as if she were deep in thought. I walked over to her and got on my knees, between her legs. I reached up to touch her cheek and she looked at me. "What are you thinking about?" I asked her quietly, scared to know the answer.

She scanned my face and then a tear ran down her cheek. Here we go again. I stood up and got on the bed and put my arms around her... I knew the drill by now. Only, this time she didn't burry her face in me or start crying like there was no tomorow, it was just a few tears. She let them fall while she looked into my eyes with a look I've never seen before. I felt as if she were memorizing ever feature in my face. She took in a deep breath and bit her lip.

"What is Miles?" I asked her nervously.Oh god I hope she didn't figure it out. "Lilly, I don't know how many times I've told you that it means so much to me that you're here for me... You know it's true right?" I nodded before she continued. "And I don't have any idea how many times I've told you that I love you either... I really... really, love you Lilly." She sid seriously, and then her face got closer to mine than it already was... wich was pretty close since I was hugging her. Our lips were hardly even a breath away.

Then she did it. It felt so good. It was amazing. Better than I ever imagined. Her lips brushed mine, so lightly that I hardly felt it. I pushed mine against hers harder and she tilted her head.oh god this feels too good. She opened her mouth slightly and caught my bottom lip between hers.She licked it, and I could feel my lower area throbing, just from her kissing me. Then I opened my mouth too, and let her tongue slide in slowly. It found mine and swirled around it. I moaned as she continued her exploration.

Finally, when were both in desperate need of air, we broke apart. Looking deeply into eachother's eyes. It was like nothing needed to be said, but I figured I would reasure her just in case. "I love you." I whispered. "Really?" I heard her voice squeak. How could she even ask that? "I love you so much I'd do anything for you Miley, I'm not even kidding." I grabbed her and kissed her feverishly. She kissed back with just as much passion and lust and something that I never thought she'd have for me... desire.

We couldn't keep our lips off eachother. It was impossible. Everytime either of us tried to stop we couldn't, it was just so hard, afer loving eachother so long and hiding it. We needed this a long time ago. Nick stopped this from happenning.But boy was it happening now...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Confession number two**

Miley Stewart kissed me... Lilly Truscott. After I murdered her boyfriend... Nick Jonas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: sorry it's kinda short I'm not good at writing long chapters, but i think the next chapter is gonna pick up where this one left off wich means. cough cough sex scene ahem cough so um yeah reader discretion is advised, lol.**


	3. confession three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

I need to help he forget him, I need to help her love me as much as I love her, this is my chance. I thought to myself and her hands went into my shirt and raked over my stomach. She drew circles in my back as she continued to kiss me deeply and massage my tongue with hers. I just kissed back and rubbed her inner thigh, scared to come on too strong. The geourgeous popstar pushed forward and made it so that she was laying on top of me. I moaned and arched my back, we've never had our bodies touching this intimatley before...

"Oh god. " She whispered and then kissed my jawline while I continued to squirm and underneath her. It was like I couldn't control my hips, they just had a mind of their own and kept grinding into hers."Ahhhh." She let out, a little louder this time, I guess she liked it. "Mmmmm, Lilly..." She said breathlessly and looked into my eyes questioningly. She ran a finger over my lip and kissed me gently."Make love to me Lilly, and promise you'll never leave me." She said seductively,yet seriously at the same time if that's even possible.

I lifted Miley's shirt over her head and then kissed her lips softly once it was off, then I rolled over so that I was on top and looked into her eyes. God she's beautiful... Don't cry,she'll think you're a wimp. "I promise." I said with my voice hoarse, fighting back tears. She helped me with my shirt as I slid off her pajama bottoms. I slowly got off her and took off my shorts. She got under the covers and I slid in next to her. She smiled, for the first time in... I don't even know how long.

She kissed me,reached behind my back and unclasped my bra. I mimicked her movement and did the same. She pulled off her underwear and threw them on the floor, then looked at me and I put my hand under the covers, ready to do the same, but she stopped me. She put her on my arm and shook her head. "Let me do it." She said , before climbing ontop of me and dissapearing underneath the covers. I felt my underwear slowly being taken off and then her lips on my inner thigh.

Her hand was on my stomach and her other was on my inner thigh as she licked my center quickly. I let out a scream because she surprised me. I didn't know she would just go for it, oh god it felt like heaven to have her, of all people touching me like this... then I felt it in me, I gasped as I realised that I had stopped breathing. I let out another one of many moans that I had already let out. God I hope Mr.Stewart doesn't hear me and come up here. I buried my hand in her hair as I felt myself on the edge, my whole body tensed up and and then fell limp.The brunette reappeared from under the covers and wiped the corner of her mouth.

She blushed as she realised I was staring at her. I didn't know it was even possible, but I think I love her even more. I grabbed her head and kissed her. "Lilly, I-" She started, but I put my finger up to her lips and said "Shhhh I know Miles, I know." Then let her get comfortable, laying on her back and I climbed ontop of her and kissed her untill my hand found the place on her that she had desperately needed it to be.

I kissed her neck as I slipped inside of her. The sounds of her breathing in my ear as I went in and out of her were driving me crazy. Her eyes rolled back as I sped up and she moaned my name repeatedly and it felt like something just clicked off in my head. I've never heard someone say my name like that, it was just amazing. Sheclinged to me as jerked forward and she was finally able to let go... I collapsed ontop of her and kissed her cheek.

She stared at the cieling with a glazed over look in her eye. she hadn't come back yet. She blinked, and then put her hand on my arm, stroking it with her thumb. "I love you so fucking much Lilly." She said seriously, then kissed the top of my head. I glanced up at her, with my head still on her chest, "I love you too, so much..." I thought about what she said again..." Miley,You just swore." I said in disbelief. "People do crazy things when they're in love." Miley said and then closed her eyes and held me tighter as we fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Confession number three**

Miley Stewart is in love with me

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: I'm going to try to make the chapters from now on longer. Things are going to start happening and are going to get complicated... Lilly's not gonna get away with this that easily...**


	4. confession four

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

**I thought I should start some of it in Miley's Pov because we have no cluse what she's thinking yet, or feeling about everything that has hapenned.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I woke up in the middle of the night and watched Lilly sleep for a little bit. She's so beautiful and innocent. When you look at her you almost have to hold yourself back from saying Awwww. The moonlight cast shadows on her face and her facial expressions changed. She was dreaming, you could tell. I wonder what she's dreaming about. I hope it's me. I didn't think she'd stay there for me when I kissed her, but here we are, I guess. God I love her, I can't believe she really loves me too. I was going to tell her that I was in love with her the day I met Nick. I can remember it like it was yesterday.

**Flashback**

_Hannah fidgeted nervously with her microphone. she paced back and force while she waited nervously backstage for Lola... oh Lola, her sidekick, her bestfriend, and her secret crush. She just gave her this feeling that she couldn't get rid of no matter what, and she had hated it at first, but Miley had started to like it, actually, tonight she was going to have Hannah sing Lola a song. _

_Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt two arms wrap around her waist. She turned around to see Lilly's piercing blue eyes, beneathe her desguise as Lola. "Lola, where were you? I missed you, I thought you were gonna be late and I was about ready to stop the show." She hugged her tightly and took in her scent as she pulled back slowly. "You should never stop the show just for me... why would you? " Lola asked."Because..." She started but paused to tuck a piece of Lilly's hair under her wig that had come out. She laughed and then put her hand on Lilly's cheeck. "You're my good luck charm... I couldn't go on without you, it'd be a disaster." _

_Lilly and Miley's goofy smiles showed throught their desguises, as they looked eachother in they eye dreamily. Miley gulped and inched forward a little bit, scared, and unsure if she should really kiss Lola or if she was making a mistake and would lose her best friend. She was about to close the distance when she was tapped on the back. _

_"Excuse me, um, you're Hannah Montana, right? I'm Nick, my brothers and I are supposed to close the show tonight, I just though I should introduce myself before they get to come over here and give you a bunch of sad excuses for a compliment." He said slyly and then held out his hand for her to shake. _

**End of flashback**

I wonder what would have hapened if I had ignored him and just kissed her... would she have felt the same back then, or was she still unsure at that point? I've always loved her since the moment I met her, there's just something about so sweet, and innocent, she could never do anything wrong, and if she ever did... I would refuse to believe it.

"No, Nick... leave her alone." Lilly rolled over suddenly and mumbled. She looked as if she were being held in place and she couldn't move... she must be having a night mare... about Nick though?Why would she have one about him? I shook her by the shoulders to wake her up, but it only made her toss about more, as if I was hurting her. Then she shouted... I can't believe what she said... Lilly... no Lilly couldn't have meant what she said, it just can't be true, she wouldn't do something like that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lilly's Pov**

I woke up to see Nick standing at the end of the bed, looking at Miley. He walked over to her and moved his hand as if he were about to grab hers. I just stared at him. I couldn't believe it. "You're dead." I said simply, more to myself than to him."I know." He said, and then looked up at me. His eyes locked with mine. "Tell her." He demanded as he pointed at Miley, sleeping. "No, I can't... " I started, but it was useless.

He walked over to the side that I was on and looked at me angrily. "You can't even admit that you murdered me... You killed me to be with with her... If you love eachother so much you should be able to tell her anything." He said coldly. He walked closer to me. I was petrified... what happens if you argue with a dead person? Can they hurt you... or will they just threaten you to death? He answered me. He put his hands on my shoulders and yelled in my face. "Say it! Say that you killed me. You don't have the guts to admit. Just say it Lilly. You're a murderer!"

He shook me and yelled continuously. "No, I'm not I didn't mean to... I love her." I yelled back, trying to push him away from me. "You killed me, so that you could be with her... " He paused and glanced at Miley. "Maybe I should just kill her so that she can be with me." He stared into my eyes... so empty and cold... his grip on my neck loosened and he looked at Miley once again. "No, Nick... Leave her alone." I yelled and grabbed his arm.

His head snapped back to me and he gripped me so tight I could hardly breath. "Then say it! Say that you killed me... Nick Jonas. Yell it. Confess, Lilly!" He gritted his teeth and yelled in my face and I screamed at the top of my lungs. I had to, I couldn't live with myself if he hurt Miley. "I killed him! I killed Nick! There, are you happy?!" As soon as I yelled it everything went black.

I opened my eyes to see Miley sitting there, staring at me wide-eyed. It was a dream... it didn't happen. She swallowed hard and then looked deep into my eyes. "Lilly... " She started uneasily, she looked like she was contemplating with herself. "I love you... you know you can tell me anything right?" She said in a shaky voice and then kissed me gently on the lips and hugged me. It was one of the hardest hugs she had ever given me, like she never wanted to let go, and she was scared of losing me." I hugged her just as hard back, wondering what was going on.

"Miley? What's going on... you're shaking." I asked, terrified... what if I yelled it out in my sleep? "Nothing, it's fine... I just had a bad dream, that's all. " She breathed into my neck as she spoke. "Let's get back to sleep, Miley, You're safe with me, I won't let anyone touch you." I rubbed her back to reassure her and she layed down without letting go of me. "I know." She whispered and then burried her face in my neck and held onto me as tight as she could, before falling asleep once again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Confession number four**

I think I'm going crazy

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: sorry I hope it wasn't too confusing with the flashbacks and the dreams, but i needed to put in more background information about some certain things and put in some foreshadowing Wink wink... oops I'm gonna give it away shame on me**


	5. confession five

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Miley's Pov**

I woke up and Lilly wasn't next to me... I put my pajamas on even though I didn't sleep in them, and went downstairs. The most beautiful girl in the world was stting on my couch... watching tv with Jackson as if she was part of the family... that's good. Really good.Just in case... give it time Stewart, don't freak her out. Oh god she turned around... and she's smiling at me. What do I say? Do I act the same? Is that what happens after you do it for the first time? Act like nothing happened... Oh god I'm bad at this. I fake a smile because I'm nervouse, and I ask Lilly to come upstairs with me...

Once we get upstairs, I decide I'll flirt a little before getting to the point. "So I see you eventually changed into your pajamas?" I said as I pulled at one of her buttons on her shirt. "Mmmm, I don't think Mr.Stewart would apreciate it if I walked around your house naked, he'd probably go blind." She replied as she rolled her eyes. She's so cute when she's being sarcastic. "I don't know... He might try to steal you from me, you look pretty damn good." I felt a little burst of confidence and grabbed her hand, making her step closer to me... Was it this hard to breath a minute ago?

"Miley!" She gasped and opened her mouth slightly. "You are such a potty mouth. When did this happen?" She grabbed my waist and stroked my side with the tips of her fingers. "Ummm, well, sometime between your tongue touching mine and then me screaming at the top of my lungs while you were just being your amazing self and making me leave this stupid world and connect with the one and only love of my life for the first time ever." I looked into her eyes dreamily, I couldn't help it, it was just so easy to get lost in those baby blue orbs. "That was your first time too?" Lilly looked shocked, I wonder why.

"Uh, yeah, why? I hope you didn't think that I would just go around doing that with everyone." I said a little too sarcastically... oops I hope I didn't hurt her feelings. "I just thought that you and... " She stopped talking, scared to mention him, but right now it didn't matter. "No, no,no, I wouldn't ever do that with someone other than you. Actually.. can I tell you something?" I wanted to tell her soo bad about those feelings and prove to her that I really do love her more than I could ever love Nick. She nodded so I led her to the bed and we sat down.

"Okay... Well, I just want you to know that, I didn't just realize that I loved you last night, I already knew. I was actually going to tell you a long time ago, but Nick interrupted us and I cold never build the courage to try again. I told him and he said I should give up because I shouldn't jepordise a friendship like ours and I didn't. The day that he died..." I stopped to take a breath, and then continued. " The day that he died, he tried to get me to go further with him and I stopped him because I didn't want to do that with anyone but you. I figured it was impossible, but I wanted to wait for you in case I actually had a chance, and what do you know... it happend."

I let it all out and she listened. I saw tears forming in her eyes... "Miley... I... Wow. I can't believe you waited for me. I love you.. So much." Lilly leaned in and kissed me. And then kissed me again. I kissed back. I tilted my head and wrapped my arms around her neck. She moved forward a little more and ended up laying me down, then ended up on top of me. Her tonuge was stroking mine and I felt so good that I really, really wanted to repeat what happened last night, but what if she doesn't want to? What if she thinks I'm secretly a sex freak or something? How would I even make a move to signal that I wanted to? I don't think that if I just say,"Make love to me Lilly." it will work everytime. Maybe it'll turn her on if I just say fuck me... she seemed to like it when I swore earlier what the heck... why not try again?

**Confession number five**

Miley is the reason that I killed him... It was worth it


	6. confession six

**Disclaimer:I don't own hannah montana**

They were very close to repeating what happened the other night when they heard a knock at the door. "Girls... there's someone here that wants to talk to you." Robby said through the door. Both of them let out a dissapointed sigh and went downstairs, holding hands. Lilly came to a dead stop when she saw two policemen standing at the door. "Hello ladies." One of them said politley. "Which one of you is Miss Truscott?" He asked as she gulped. "That would be me sir." She stepped forward and dropped Miley's hand. "Would you mind if I went into the other room with you and asked a couple questions?" He pointed towards the kitchen and she nodded, following him, after kissing Miley on the cheek.

Miley felt her eyes growing wet. _Everything is fine... she didn't do anything, They are just being safe, my Lilly could never hurt anyone... and she promised she wouldn't leave me, they can't take her..._ She thought to herself, and noticed that her dad was staring at her. "You okay Miles?" He asked in his accent. "Yeah dad, um... I'm just a little jumpy becasue of everything that's happened." She said as she sat down on the couch next to him. There was a silence untill he finally turned to her and asked, "So you two told eachother?" He smirked. "What are you talking about?It wasn't that obvious." Miley asked him. "

"Oh, come on, you and Lilly hugged just about evey other seconds, I mean, bestfriends are close, but not as close as you two, plus, you two weren't very quiet last night." She blushed. "Daddy!" She practically yelled, extremely embarrased that their secret was out. "Sorry Miles, I had to say it, you know as a dad it's my job to embarras y'all."

**Meanwhile ...**

"So, I assume that you and Miss Stewart are very close?" He began to ask as he sat down across from Lilly at the table. "Um... yes." She said nervously. "How close, I mean I know that bestfriends hold hands, but do you twoalways kiss eachother when you're juts going into a different room?" He raised an eyebrow. "Actually... last night we started dating." He nodded... " Wow, only three days after her boyfriend's death? You must have loved eachother for a long time, before she met him right?" He was starting to make her nervouse, she didn't want to talk about Miley with him.

"Well, I guess so... yes actually she told me that she did, but was too scared to tell me and then when they died she needed comfort so I was there and she ended up telling me... and here we are." She shrugged her shoulders. "Were you in love with her before she told you?" He asked. "Yes... she's my whole world officer... " She said quietly. "Were you friends with Nicolas?" He inquired as he took a sip of his coffee. "Not exactly..." She began. He continued to ask quesetions about relationships, her and Miley, her and Nick, her parents, random things. The nher told her she could leave, and to send Miley in.

She got up and went into the living room. She spotted Miley and told her that he wanted to talk to her. She got up and grabbed Lilly's hand before she could sit where Miley had just been. "Lilly..." She started, but didn't know what to say, so instead she grabbed her by her hips and kissed her, hard and passionately. "I love you." She said as she broke the kiss. "I love you too. " The blonde responded as Miley turned to leave.

Miley looked like a deer caught in headlights, the whole untire time that they asked her questions, and she cried as soon as they mentioned Nick, she stopped as soon s they mentioned Lilly ad she sniffled when they asked her about the relationship between the two. She was almost more nervous than Lilly. She didn't want to say somthing that would get Lilly into trouble, and she didn't want to say the wrong thing if she lied about somthing.

Once she got done, the cops thanked them and told them that they wanted to talk to both of them. They sat down next to eachother and Miley entertwined her fingers with Lilly's under the table. "Are you two aware of the fact that Nicolas was murdered?" They asked and the two girls shook their heads. "We are trying to figure out who it was... and we have a few suspicions, and we also have a little bit of evidence, as well as motive from a few suspects... now don't take it personally... but you two are key in this investigation simply because you..." He motioned towards Miley, "Were dating him, and you..." He motioned towards Lilly, " Are her new girlfriend after he died. I'm sorry to bother you two with this, I know it's hard, but I'm going to nee the two of you to come to court with us after we talk to your parents... " He started going on and on about procedure and a bunch of police terms and ect.

They were both scared for eachother... Lilly was scared for Miley, she just lost Nick, She can't lose Lilly too. And Miley was scared for Lilly, She can't go to court, what if she gets in trouble, what if she did somthing? She can't handle jail... or anyhting bad like that.

-------------------------------------------------

**Confession number six**

For the first time since I murdered him, I'm scared


	7. confession seven

**Lilly's Pov**

So, here I am... sitting here in court... I think they are onto me since they started asking why my shoe print was outside. Why his blood was on my shoe, and ... why I hate him so much... yeah... I'm sure I can lie my way out of this one, not. Stupid Oliver... that donut! He said that I hate him, and now they all of a sudden think I killed him, why me? Well, I did kill him but that's not the point. They are suposed to fall for the whole, Lilly Truscott, blond haired, blue eyed,innocent little girl... is that a murderer? I don't think so.

"So... you're very close to Lillian Trucott as we have learned earlier." He asked Miley for the millionth time. "Yes, she's the love of my life, why wouldn't we be close?" I looked at her dad and he just wrapped his arm around my shoulder... I guess that means he approves... "Have you ever noticed a history of violence while around her... like getting angry easily, or easily offended?" He asked her. "No... Lilly isn't an angry person, the only time she got even close to violent is when she was competitive and she'd yell that's about it." She said quietly.Thank you Miley... I know you're trying to defend me.

"Has she ever told you about her fights with your ex boyfriend?" He took his glasses off and cleaned them. "No." She said as if in a daze. "Why do you suppose that is?" He asked as if he were mocking her, I wanted to get up and hit him for talking to her like that. "She didn't want me to worry probably... she's very protective when it comes to me... I'd trust her with my life." Oh miles...

"Oh, she's protective of you? So what would she do if she ever found out someone hurt you? How would she 'protect you', as you say?" He squinted at her paying close attention. "She would do anything for me, I'm pretty sure... I can't name anything specific." Miley mumbled. "Let me be blunt with you ... Would she be the kind of person the would kill someone if it meant protecting you?" He practically yelled at her, and she just sat there. I don't think she knows what to say."I have no clue sir... maybe, I know she'd fight for me but I don't think Lilly could ever kill someone." She let out. He nodded and let her off the stand and asked me to go up.

"Lilly... have you ever gotten into a fight with Nicolas?" The big tall guy pacing back and forth asked me... ugh, so many questions... "Yes we have." Damn. Why didn't I just lie? "Have any of these fights been more than verbal?" He asked as he stopped and stood directly in front of me, very intimidating... "Well..." I paused, I can't talk about us arguing over Miley while she's watching me... I haven't even told her about our fights over her... our many many fights over her.

"Only once... he punched me in the eye a coupe of months ago when we got into a dissagreement." I said nervously... I had told Miley that I got that black eye from my brother. She sat up straighter and locked eyes with me. Hers were watery, oh god I don't want her to cry again. "What was this so called dissagreement that you had?" He asked me. "Well... To be honest, we fought alot over Miley because he knew that I was in love with her... he told me that if I told her, she would hate me so it was better off if I let her go on dating him... he flaunted their reationship right in my face."

I paused to swallow the golf ball that suddenly appeared in my throat. "I told him to stop using Miley, and he started yelling at me and rubbing it in my face that he was able to be with her and I wasn't and so... I called him some unnecessary names and we got into a physical fight." I sighed... I never told anyone about that. "I see, and this happen a lot between the two of you?" He asked me. "No, I mean we fought but not always punches, the physical part on happened once." Lie... complete lie.

"So... If you've only fought once... it must have been the night that you killed him... yet you don't have a black eye, can you explain that?" Everyone gasped. I didn't know what to say. "I didn't kill him." I said simply and in a very angry tone. "Are you sure about that?" He asked with a grin. "No." I said and a tear fell down my cheek. I looked up and instantly my eyes connected with Miley's, she was already crying. "Are you confessing that you killed him?" He asked. I took a deep breath, but before I could answer Miley jumped up out of her seat.

"She didn't... Lilly couldn't kill anyone. Don't lie Lilly, you didn't kill him." She yelled out. I sobbed and looked at the floor unable to keep eye contact with her. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry." I couldn't stop saying it, It just kept repeating over and over. "I killed him because he had her, always, and... I hated him so much, and I loved her. I needed to protect her from that slug." I raised my voice a little bit. "Lilly stop. Stop it you didn't. you could never kill someone I know you. " Miley yelled to me, she refused to believe it.

A man grabbed me and made me step down. He put handcuffs on me. She ran over and hugged me so hard I could barely breathe. she cried so hard. She burried her head into my neck and wouldn't let go of me, continuously saying that she loved me and she didn't want me to go. They pulled her off of me and somehow I ended up in a cell. I'm 15, so I won't be here for life... but Long enough to go crazy if she doesn't come see me...

I waited a day... no visits, two days... still nobody. I'm laying in my bed on day three... the guard comes in... tells me I have a visitor, I sit at the table, and she walks in. Her eyes are puffy and red.I did that to her. She sits down... doesn't say anything for a few moments, and then breaks down completely. I get out of my seat and walk around the table to hug her. She stands up and wraps her arms around me, oh no, now we're both crying like babies. I tell her that I love her, and again I say that I'm sorry. She repeats the same back and kisses me on the lips. Oh god I miss those kisses.

SHe grabs my head and She kisses me all over my face, my lips, cheek, ears, chin, jawline...She crying and at the same time it's tears because she so happy to be able to see me. I wish I could just throw her down on this table right here right now... but I can't. "Miley..." I can't think of anything to say. "I know. Lilly, I know." Then she wiped my tears and kissed my forehead and huged me again. "I'll have to write Lilly, I'm sorry." She looked at the ground.

"What?" I asked. "I can't come in to visit, it's too hard, I want to see you I just..." Miley..." I protested and kissed her lips. Oh god I miss the taste of her lip gloss. "I know.. I'll do both.. I guess, It just hurts Lilly. I love you and I will wait for you I promise, I just can't see you in here like this..." She said quietly. "In seven months..." I said quietly. "Yeah... when you get out I'll have to get a new bed for the occasion, because we are going t ocelebrate, so much, I swear." She was trying to joke so that I wouldn't think about how terrible this is.

I laughed and kissed her one more time before she left... The first visits of many...

**Confession number seven**

**I have nothing left to confess**

**Author's note:I think that this is going to be the last chapter and then maybe I might do a sequel counting down the visits untill she gets out or somthing, im not sure, i think this story is really going down hill, so I'm not sure if i should just stop it altogether or not.**


End file.
